His Heaven His Life
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Tony realizes something in the face of death and he's not going down until Pepper knows.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**A/N: I love the Tony/Pepper ship and think that Robert Downy Jr. and Gwyneth Paltrow play the characters perfectly and have incredible chemistry. This is my first Pepperony fic and I hope you enjoy it. Gah! Is it may 7th yet???????????!!!!!!!!!!!**

The machines easily peeled the suit of Tony's broken and battered body considering the shape it was in. The thing was practically scrap metal. Tony fell to the ground with a hard thud and used everything he had in him to roll over and get to his feet. What he needed to do was get to the hospital but what he had to do was get a hold of Pepper. There was no questioning or second guessing this time.

He reached around blindly as he fell down onto the old couch in the workshop and hissed as every single muscle in his body screamed in pain. For a moment he thought he was going to black out again but he fought through it and managed to find his blackberry buried under one of the cushions. He instantly dialed Pepper and tried to steady his erratic breathing as the phone rang. She finally picked up after the fifth ring and before she even had a chance to talk he spoke.

"Pepper, get over here NOW."

"Tony, I'm in the middle of a meeting can it wait an hour?"

"NOW. I'm not screwing around Potts. Get over here." He hung up and tossed the phone away.

Pepper discretely tucked her own blackberry away and looked around the conference room apologetically. On any other day she would have made Tony wait the hour but there was something different in his voice. She wasn't his PA anymore and it was no longer her job to keep his life in order and fulfill his absurd requests but that certain something in his voice. It told her that he wasn't goofing off and he meant it when he said NOW. She politely told everyone there was an emergency she had to tend to at once and that she would reschedule as soon as possible. Despite the questions and protests she was out the door in a second and before she knew it she was in her car racing towards Tony's.

* * *

When Pepper entered the dark living room an eerie feeling washed over her. Jarvis failed to greet her like the AI always did and didn't respond when she called his name. She took a sharp right turn in her stilettos and headed down to the workshop.

Punching in her pass code she walked in and looked around the seemingly empty room and concern and panic. She felt her heartbeat quicken when she caught what looked like Tony's Iron Man suit crushed to pieces out of the corner of her eye.

"Tony?" She called out her voice filled with worry.

"Pepper." Came Tony's ragged reply.

Pepper wipped around startled. She instantly took in Tony's appearance and made a move to go to him but he lifted up a hand stopping her. His black shirt was practically shredded and his pants and almost every part of him were soaked in blood and dirt. There were large gashes on every piece of exposed skin. Pepper made a move to go to him again but he stopped her.

"Tony, we need to get you to the hospital right now."

"No."

"Tony stop trying to act tough you look like you're about to..."

"Die?" He finished for her. "Technically I already was dead for about two minutes." Pepper gasped in horror. He limped closer to her now frozen body. "And you know what happened during that time?" Pepper could barely shake her head. "I saw nothing. I saw absolutely nothing, Pepper, nothing but you. All I could see was your face, your eyes, your lips, your soft skin, your strawberry hair and... it was Nirvana. It was just you, Pepper. It's always been just you." Tony was now in her personal space backing her up against one of the tables.

"Tony." Pepper managed to whisper out his name.

"I'm sick and tired of this dance Pepper. I was dead and it was only you I could see. You were my heaven. I think knowing that was the only reason I could pull myself back. I'm done bullshitting Potts. I want you. I've always wanted you and I will always want you. I love you so much it hurts.

Pepper was at a loss for words. She felt the hot sting of tears begin to slide down her cheeks and Tony's rough and beat up hands cup her face. His soft lips came down and kissed the tears away. Her own hands were braced against his chest ready to push him away but she couldn't. Her slender body sunk into his perfectly and instead she felt her hands ball up into fists around the scraps of his black shirt and pull him even closer. She turned her head slightly and let her lips brush against his. He quickly took hold of the opportunity and locked her in a long deep kiss filled with everything he had to say. They finally broke apart when the need for air became necessary. Tony couldn't control the pain anymore and he collapsed to the ground taking Pepper along with him. He smiled up at her and laughed as he ran his fingers through her silk hair. "My heaven." His eyes shut.

Pepper immediately felt for his pulse. It was still beating but faintly. "Jarvis!"

"I have already contacted emergency services Miss Potts." The AI calmly told her.

"Tony" She whimpered and ran her hand over his dimming arc reactor.

* * *

Tony's eyes slowly blinked open and for a moment everything was fuzzy. He smelled the sterile air of the hospital around him and heard the beeping machines that were monitoring him. He knew in that moment he was still alive. A sudden burst of panic fled through him until his nostrils picked up on the sweet scent that could only be Pepper Potts. He turned his head ever so slightly only to find her gently curled up next to him on the small hospital bed. He looked down to find her hand and his entwined over his arc reactor that was glowing more brightly than he had ever seen it before. He laid he his head back and smiled.

Pepper Potts. His heaven and his life.

**THE END**


End file.
